


Follow Me

by schwiftyNouf (wynscorp)



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, no powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynscorp/pseuds/schwiftyNouf
Summary: Rosita meets a new customer at the bar she works at.Sparks fly.Thingsoccur.
Relationships: Rosita Bustillos/Wynonna Earp
Comments: 15
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so, I don't know how long I'm going to make this. I initially thought 4 parts, but I might possibly make it a bit longer, I don't know. 
> 
> This was also initially meant to be pure smut but it turned into something deeper because I just couldn't _not_ make 'em all lovey dovey. 
> 
> The rating is explicit, however nothing explicit happens in this part but it will in the next and this is just to save me the trouble of changing it later. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_You were the last of a dying breed;_

_prone to wander but born to lead_

_So, light your torches, follow me_

_Let’s burn the boats back to who we used to be_

“Rosie, can you get that spill over there?” The bar manager said, double-checking the cashier and nodding his head over to a pair of broken beer bottles on the ground.

Rosita cringed at the nickname as she took off her waist apron. “I _just_ got off shift.”

The tan bartender had a long day, especially considering the fact she had exams all week for her master’s degree in engineering. After successfully getting a PhD in biochemistry, she was used to the stress, but adding a job at a shitty bar to the mix was not exactly helping.

“C’mon, I’ve got a couple’a things to deal with. It’ll only take a minute.”

“Listen, you know I only got this job cause—” she paused midsentence once she caught sight of a tall brunette charging through the front doors in a huff. “Um, you know what? Yeah, sure, no problem.”

Taking her sweet, _sweet_ time, she wrapped the half apron around her waist again, her eyes glued to the new dark-haired customer. Something about the woman’s energy was… magnetic. Fun. Adventurous. Yet there also seemed to be a depth to her that drew Rosita in.

Once the woman started to approach the bar, Rosita raced to greet her before her manager could, completely ignoring the original task she had at hand.

“Hi—” Rosita began.

“Whiskey. Neat.”

The bartender furrowed her brows, “Well, hello to you too. Bad day?” She turned around to grab a bottle of whiskey, placed a glass in front of the woman, and began to pour for her.

“Leave the bottle.”

“I’ll take that as a yes?” Rosita smirked, despite the clear indications that the woman was not in any mood to talk – or to show even the slightest bit of courtesy, apparently.

“Let’s just say…” the customer started, the corners of her lips exaggeratingly curving downwards. “It’s like I’m fucking cursed.”

“Oh. Well don’t stop there,” Rosita leaned in, intrigued. “Give me the tea.”

“Rosita?” Came an insistent voice behind her.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m getting to it, Carl!” She sighed and rolled her eyes before returning to look at the customer with a grin spread across her lips.

“Rosita? Pretty name,” the taller brunette smirked as she took a sip of her drink.

Rosita felt her cheeks tint red, her grin only growing wider.

“Definitely sounds pretty on your lips,” Rosita smugly smiled. “And you are?”

“Name’s Wynonna. Wynonna Earp.”

 _Wynonna_. Rosita smiled to herself as she gazed through the other brunette’s eyes. “Uh, well,” she cleared her throat and stood upright, “my boss is on my ass about cleaning up that mess over there but then I’ll be done with my shift.”

Wynonna’s eyebrows knit together in slight speculation, a small smile on her face. “Okay.”

“I-I mean, if you wanna talk about that _curse_ or whatever, I’ll be free.”

“What, you got a secret potion behind that bar that’ll break the curse of my everlasting shitty-shit luck?” Wynonna laughed lowly, pouring herself another drink from the bottle Rosita left for her.

Rosita placed her hands on her hips and mockingly tilted her head in pride, “I happen to have a PhD in biochemistry, you know. You don’t know what I’ve got up my sleeve.”

“Oh, my bad, I had no idea I was speaking to a genius,” Wynonna feigned shock, throwing her hands up in defense. “Well, maybe you could show me sometime before I take your word for it.”

Nothing could’ve stopped the way the corners of Rosita’s lips rose to a wide smile. “Deal.”

She cleared her throat once more before walking around the bar to the puddle of beer and broken glass. She bent down at the other side of it, wiping the mess up, before looking upwards to find Wynonna twirled around on her stool to face her.

“What’re you looking at?” Rosita grunted.

Wynonna had one elbow propped up against the bar and the other holding her glass of whiskey. She only grinned and ignored the question. “Want any help?”

“No, no,” Rosita rushed to get a small duster to gather the glass and returned to the pool of beer. “You don’t have to do that.”

“Oh, c’mon,” Wynonna said, standing up and walking towards the bartender. “I wouldn’t mind getting on my knees for you, anyway.”

The motions in Rosita’s hands pulled to a halt, her face frozen in place. She felt her cheeks burn red and everything within her told her not to look up into the taller woman’s eyes.

“Relax, I’m only joking,” Wynonna dismissed, bending on one knee near the mess. She turned her head to the side and muttered lowly under her breath, “Sorta.”

“What?” Rosita finally looked up.

“What?”

Rosita could’ve sworn she heard her but she let it slide and instead opted for a shy smile that creeped up on her lips.

“Here,” Wynonna said softly, grabbing the towel that was by Rosita’s side and helping her with the remaining droplets of beer as Rosita swiped up the glass.

A twinkle appeared in Rosita’s eyes as she momentarily paused to look at Wynonna, “th-thanks.”

“Sure, yeah, whatever, it’s nothing,” Wynonna shrugged before finally wiping her hand on her jeans as they both stood up simultaneously.

Rosita smiled appreciatively, taking the gathered glass to a garbage can behind the bar. She looked up to find Wynonna following her to the bar once again, propping her elbows up against the countertop after handing her the used towel.

“Really eager to get your hands on that potion, huh?” Rosita joked, taking off her apron and tossing it under the bar.

“Yeah, _potion_ , sure,” Wynonna smirked.

Rosita shyly giggled, opting to dumbly ignore the obvious flirt. “You know, I can’t break a curse I know nothing about.”

Wynonna cleared her throat before looking up at the ceiling in ponder, “it’s pretty dim in here. How do you work here all day?”

“Sheer willpower. Wanna stop avoiding it and maybe talk about it back at my place?”

“You inviting me back to your place? Bold.”

“Okay, well I’m off shift and I ain’t staying in this shitty bar any longer, so… nice meeting you, I guess.” Rosita mockingly shrugged and began to walk off after gathering her things, something within her just _knowing_ beforehand that Wynonna was too intrigued to let go.

“Wait.”

Rosita pulled herself to a stop and smiled to herself. She turned around and saw the taller girl chugging down the last bit of her drink and placing down some cash on the bar.

“I’m coming,” Wynonna groaned.

“That’s what she said,” Rosita smirked as she walked to the bar’s front door, Wynonna clumsily following suit.

“Hmm. Haven’t said _that_ in a long time.”

\--

The two girls reached Rosita’s apartment after a short ride in Wynonna’s truck. They spent the ride focusing on general small talk with a few shits and giggles here and there, but mostly Rosita filling the older girl in with all her “genius” talk. She could tell that Wynonna felt a little lost while listening to her, yet it was like she could talk forever and the other woman would still be intrigued. 

No matter how silly the subject was, she felt _heard_. And she hadn’t felt that way in a long time.

“Anyone ever tell you that you might have a drinking problem?” Rosita asked, her legs curled up on her dark grey couch as she joyfully watched Wynonna swirling her newly poured whiskey in her glass cup.

“My sister does,” she shrugged. “Otherwise, no one really pays attention, I think. But anyway, I don’t have a drinking problem—I mean, how would you even know? Maybe I just had a bad day.”

“Something tells me you have a lot of “bad days.””

The brunette sitting across from her only glared. Rosita chuckled to herself and looked down at her own lap before returning her gaze to Wynonna. She was wearing a maroon colored top – previously covered with a leather jacket – that just slightly showed off her midriff, as well as a pair of jeans and black boots.

“You know,” Rosita pondered. “You don’t have to talk about anything if you don’t want to.”

“Why do you care anyway?” 

“I don’t know,” Rosita shrugged. “You seem like a lone wolf. Kinda like me.”

“Hard to believe,” Wynonna scoffed to herself with a cock of her brow. “But thanks?”

Rosita nodded awkwardly as she held onto her own bare kneecaps. A few short minutes of heavy silence later, Wynonna spoke up. It was like she suddenly had the urge – but also the comfort – to pour out everything within; like she’d been holding it inside for so long but no one ever had the time or patience to even ask.

“It’s like no matter where I go,” Wynonna burst, “destruction follows. I can’t do anything right, which is no surprise, and I swear, it’s like I ruin everything I touch.”

“That’s not true,” Rosita said softly.

“You don’t know me.”

“But I’d like to…”

“And if I ruin you?”

Rosita paused. This was way too serious of a conversation about their relations to one another but she knew it was only hypothetical. Right? 

“I don’t let anyone ruin me,” Rosita gulped. “But if it came to it… I’d bounce back. And I don’t know you but I have a good feeling about you and I’m pretty good at reading people. I don’t think you ruin people intentionally. Maybe you just had a string of bad luck. Or maybe… just not the right people.”

Wynonna chuckled and Rosita could spot the sparkle of appreciation in her eyes. “Are you saying you’re the right person?”

“I didn’t say that,” Rosita retorted anxiously. “We just met! I wouldn’t say anything like that, I—"

“Relax,” the taller brunette lightheartedly scoffed through her teeth. “You get worked up way too quickly. I’m joking. Again.”

“Y-yeah, I knew that,” the bartender cleared her throat.

Another few moments of silence passed as Rosita felt Wynonna’s eyes burning through her.

“Thank you,” Wynonna suddenly said.

“Hmm?”

“Thank you for… I don’t know,” she shrugged to herself. “You saw me just a few hours ago and you’ve shown more care for me than anyone else in my life has. Other than my sister and her girlfriend, I mean.”

“Is that why you came to the bar?” Rosita asked.

“To see you?”

“No,” Rosita chuckled shyly. “I mean out of… loneliness?”

“I had a fight with my aunt Gus,” Wynonna answered. “Loneliness, on the other hand, comes second nature to me. But it’s nice, I guess, to not be right now… Lonely, I mean.”

“Yeah,” bliss tugged at the corners of Rosita’s lips. “I feel that way too.”

Rosita held her breath as she watched Wynonna unintentionally look at her like a puppy patiently waiting for its treats. She wanted to _scream_ because, _fuck_ , did she look adorable.

Instead, she cleared her throat and wrapped her fingers around Wynonna’s glass of whiskey. “Yeah, I don’t think you should drink any more of that.”

Wynonna let go of the glass without so much as a flinch or a fight, “I’m not drunk, you know.”

“I know,” Rosita responded. “Let’s keep it that way.”

The host stood up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen to return the bottle and glass; she didn’t want to let Wynonna pursue her obvious alcoholism – at least under her own roof. “Do you want anything else to drink? Water? Soda?”

“Um—uh…” Wynonna gulped, staring breathlessly at Rosita. “Yeah, sure, water.”

Rosita turned around to grab a glass from the cupboard and walked over to the sink. She poured a glass of water and just as she finished and turned around, she saw Wynonna leaning against the kitchen wall that connected to the front door’s hall.

“Oh, hey,” it took everything not to drop the glass of water at the sudden sight of Wynonna by the kitchen.

“Thanks,” Wynonna said, grabbing the glass of water.

Rosita watched as the older girl took the glass just to place it back onto the counter.

“You’re… welcome…” Rosita swallowed. She looked down at her feet as she attempted to walk past Wynonna and go back to the living room, but the taller girl held her arm up across Rosita’s waist in protest.

The biochemist felt her breath shudder, the air filling with a chemistry even she hadn’t come across before. She looked up at Wynonna who had a hesitant look of desire in her eyes.

“I-I think—maybe I should go in a bit,” Wynonna said in a soft voice, her stance _clearly_ saying otherwise.

“I don’t want you to,” Rosita shot back without thinking twice.

“ _I_ don’t want to.”

The fingers on Wynonna’s hands that still lay reached across Rosita’s stomach gently wrapped around her waist.

“Then don’t.”

“Okay.”

“Good.”

“Great,” Wynonna grinned with a smugness in her eyes that said it was going to be a long night.

A long night where, for the first time in a long time, neither of them would feel so alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally smut. That's all imma say. 
> 
> Enjoy, you lovely wynsita pervs <3

_You make my world seem right_

_You make my darkness bright, oh yes_

_You’ve got this strange effect on me_

_And I like it_

_“Great.”_

Rosita’s lips parted in breathlessness as she watched the impulsivity in Wynonna’s indigo eyes tell her exactly what she desired.

But she couldn’t move. She couldn’t show Wynonna her own desire to thrust her fingers in the thick waves of her almond brown hair and wrap her lips over hers.

Could it really be? Could it really be that this alluring woman she met no less than a few hours ago _wanted_ her? The same way she wanted her?

 _It’s just physical_ , Rosita told herself. _Just physical_.

“For fuck’s sake,” Wynonna exasperated, her hands traveling in one sudden movement to hold Rosita’s face between the palms of her hands and pulling raspberry lips to hers.

Rosita moaned in surprise, despite her own hands finding themselves by each side of the older woman’s neck. Her heart pounded as she felt her knees get weaker, feeling nothing but the aggressive softness of Wynonna’s lips.

Wynonna draped her arms around Rosita’s waist in one swift move, pulling her closer, as the shorter girl sharply inhaled through her nose and relaxed her muscles into Wynonna’s grasp. Heat rose from Rosita’s stomach to her chest, her toes curling, Wynonna’s surrounding smell destabilizing but inviting.

Her whole body tingled as Wynonna claimed her mouth, moving with a passion and intensity so high, Rosita could’ve sworn she felt her feet float above the ground. There was a hunger to the way Wynonna’s lips collided with her own, time and time again, but also a tenderness that put Rosita’s worries at ease.

She felt the fingertips on her back slide around to her waist, to the hem of her navy green tank top, to the skin underneath it. The scolding hot touch of her hands on her bare skin encapsulated her whole body and she almost wondered where she’d be if she got off shift just a minute earlier.

Wynonna was panting against Rosita’s lips, her fingernails digging deeper into the skin of the shorter girl’s waist. Rosita almost felt her heart stop when Wynonna parted her mouth from her own. She desperately tried to chase the pink lips back until she witnessed the smallest smirk tug at the corner of said lips.

Her knees gave in the second the taller girl leaned in and pressed her lips against Rosita’s jawline with just the faintest brush of her tongue. Her mouth moved down to Rosita’s neck, sprinkling the path with open-mouthed kisses. 

A faint and breathy whimper escaped Rosita’s throat as she felt the wet warmth spread across her neck. Her fingers thrust into the hair at the back of Wynonna’s neck, practically pleading for more. More of everything. More of her. More lips. More touch. More heat.

That desire took her over because suddenly, she pulled away only to turn Wynonna around and push her against the kitchen island.

“Fuck,” Wynonna breathed. “I should have shitty days more often.”

A hot breath left Rosita’s mouth as she smiled against Wynonna’s lips, her forehead and the bridge of her nose pressed against Wynonna’s. She finally wrapped her lips around Wynonna’s, alternating between the upper and lower lips. Brushing her tongue across the bottom one, she invited herself into Wynonna’s mouth, their tongues colliding in harmony.

She could hear Wynonna’s breaths pacing faster and faster as their mouths moved, before pale hands tugged upwards on Rosita’s top. It didn’t take long for Rosita to comply and raise her arms to help Wynonna peel the offending piece off of her.

She watched the older woman take in the sight of her and she almost felt insecure standing there in her navy-blue lace bra. Wynonna quickly and hungrily closed the gap between them again, pulling her own top off in between actions.

With two garments of clothing on the kitchen floor, Wynonna turned Rosita around and bent down to pick the shorter girl up by her thighs. Rosita grunted from the sudden action just as Wynonna placed her on the island countertop.

Rosita felt her stomach twist in knots as she felt the heat of Wynonna’s body against her own. She had her eyes half-open every now and then, stealing glances of pale breasts held by a black bra pressed against her own chest.

Wynonna returned to her previous task, leaving kisses on Rosita’s neck as she slowly lowered herself, brushing her lips down to her chest. Rosita’s head tilted down to watch in awe as the older woman sensually kissed the curves of her breasts, her hot breath causing goosebumps to rise on her skin.

Rosita moaned louder than she intended to when Wynonna’s hand rose and squeezed her bra-clad breast as she continued to hotly kiss around the other. She felt the pink lips smirk against her tan skin at the sound she emitted.

She gulped when Wynonna then reached her hands around Rosita’s back to the clasp of her bra.

“May I?” She whispered softly, the sexiest smile Rosita had possibly ever seen spread across her mouth.

Rosita’s lips shuddered as she nodded eagerly, before the clasp of her bra immediately popped open with the flick of one hand.

She stretched her arms forward as Wynonna pulled the garment off, watching as the older woman bit her lower lip at the sight of hard nipples.

“Oh fuck,” Rosita breathed as Wynonna impatiently wrapped her lips over a dark pink bud.

Her hands fisted into almond brown hair, pulling Wynonna’s face closer against her breast, causing it to protrude upward. With Wynonna’s body between her legs, Rosita instinctively tightened her legs around her, desperately attempting to get any sort of friction.

She felt more heat rush down to her center the more Wynonna sucked on her nipples, one of her hands pinching whichever nipple was free.

Her mind swarmed with a haziness of ‘ _how the fuck did this happen?_ ’ and ‘ _but fuck, am I glad it did’_. She couldn’t tell what it was that pulled her to Wynonna. Does she have this effect on everyone? Does she feel this way because Wynonna’s… special?

 _Shit, stop getting your feelings into this_ , Rosita told herself.

It’s just that she’s never felt desired in a way that didn’t feel… objectifying. Wynonna made her feel _truly_ desired. For more than just her body, somehow.

“Fuck,” Rosita grunted in a desperate attempt to clear her intruding thoughts. She lightly pulled Wynonna upward, back to eye-level. She bit her own lip and remained eye contact as her hand moved down to the buttons on Wynonna’s jeans.

Her eyes remained on Wynonna’s, watching the no-longer-blue eyes get washed with anticipation, as she popped open her jeans, button by button. Her eyes never left Wynonna’s until they faltered to look down at her open lips quivering.

She might’ve not known the girl for long, but it felt like it was almost odd to see someone like her trembling. And trembling for her, no less. It was… turning her on more than she expected. She wanted – no she _needed_ to make the older woman feel weak to her touch.

“I want to touch you,” Rosita said, soft and low.

Wynonna only clenched her jaw and looked down at Rosita’s hand hesitantly hovering over the open buttons of her jeans. 

Rosita closely watched Wynonna’s expression as her hand moved with a mind of its own under the black hem of her panties that were showing between the gap of the buttons.

She felt herself clench her own center at the feeling of her fingers sliding between soaking wet folds.

“Oh—my god,” Wynonna moaned weakly at the sudden touch, her head falling onto Rosita’s shoulder.

Rosita panted into Wynonna’s ear, her fingers gliding through wet heat. “Take your pants off.”

The taller woman rose her head and gulped before quickly obliging and pulling her pants down to her ankles and off her feet.

Rosita grinned as she pulled her hand away and hopped off the island. With her hands now against Wynonna’s chest, she guided her to the counter at the opposing side and pressed her back against it, the back of Wynonna’s legs hitting against the bottom cupboards.

With one hand in thick hair, Rosita teasingly returned her free hand to the heat between Wynonna’s legs.

“You’re so fucking wet,” the shorter girl breathed into Wynonna’s mouth.

“Uh huh,” Wynonna smirked, almost out of breath. “Told you I’d get on my knees for you.”

Rosita smirked back, her fingers pressing hard against Wynonna’s clit in circular motion, emitting a loud moan from the older girl. “That’ll have to wait.”

She relished in the way Wynonna’s brows furrowed in pleasure, her mouth open. The hand in her hair moved down to grab her breast, pushing against it.

“Mmm,” Wynonna whimpered, her hand grasping over Rosita’s on her breast.

“I want to make you feel good,” Rosita whispered hotly against the pale skin of her neck.

“Well, you’re doing a— _fuck_ —a g-good job at that.”

“Yeah?” Rosita smirked, her fingers teasing Wynonna’s entrance.

“Yeah—yes,” Wynonna moaned. “Now fuck me.”

Rosita’s smirk only grew wider as she slid in two fingers without a second thought.

“ _Fuck!_ ”

Her fingers glided slowly as she bit the lobe of Wynonna’s ear. She could feel walls clenching around her fingers every time she almost pulled out, begging her to stay in.

“More,” Wynonna whined, pushing her panties as far down as it could go without interrupting Rosita’s movements, in order to give her more access.

Rosita obeyed as she curved her fingers deeper and at a slightly faster pace, her thumb moving to Wynonna’s throbbing clit. She kissed down her unfortunately still bra-clad breasts and used her free hand to fold the cloth downwards, revealing a stiff and pink nipple. 

She wrapped her lips around the nipple, loving every gasp and moan she caused. She flicked her tongue across the bud between kisses, wanting to savor the taste of Wynonna’s skin that just tasted so much like _her_.

Her thumb moved up and down from her clit to between her folds at a matching pace with her curling fingers thrusting deep inside of the taller woman. She could feel her hand soaking in juices and she could swear she felt it dripping off her hand.

“Oh god, I’m gonna come,” Wynonna whined. “Fuck, _fuck_ , don’t stop.”

Rosita took Wynonna’s mouth in hers, drowning her moans, her tongue dancing with hers. She quickened the pace of her fingers, pulling away from the kiss to watch the way Wynonna squirmed for her.

“I’m coming…I’m—I’m coming!” Wynonna yelled, her fingers leaving marks on Rosita’s back.

“Yeah, come for me, baby,” Rosita panted hotly against the brunette’s mouth.

And it seemed that was all it took to send Wynonna over the edge, because just like that, an almost silent scream came out of her gaping mouth, her knees shook, her nails scratched down Rosita’s back so hard she knew it wouldn’t heal for days.

The motions in Rosita’s hand matched the pace she knew Wynonna needed from just watching her face. Faster as Wynonna got higher, deeper at climax, and then steadily for comedown.

Her hips budged as she rode out her orgasm before finally collapsing against the younger girl. Rosita tightened her grip around Wynonna to give her knees a break as she felt the older girl panting against her neck.

“That was so fucking good,” Wynonna panted breathlessly, her walls clenching around Rosita’s fingers still inside her at the feeling of a slight aftermath shock.

Rosita smugly smiled into a kiss, gently sliding her fingers out. She looked down to sneak a peek at her fingers, apparently glistening, and her smile only grew wider. She looked into Wynonna’s hooded eyes and brought her fingers up to her own mouth. She wrapped her lips around her own fingers, remaining solid eye contact, and tasting the wonder that is Wynonna Earp. She darted her tongue around the digits still inside her mouth, as the older girl watched in complete and utter desire.

She sucked her fingers out with a pop before Wynonna clenched her jaw and smashed Rosita’s lips with hers, guiding her by the waist to the couch in the living room. Their lips and tongues danced together their whole clumsy way to the couch before the taller woman nudged Rosita to fall upright onto the dark grey couch.

Rosita’s limbs spread out at the fall, her eyes hungrily scanning Wynonna’s standing body from up to down. Her hair was messy, her center was gleaming, her skin was glowing. Her black bra looked clearly invaded and Rosita wondered why the fuck it was still on.

And just as the thought sprung through her mind, Wynonna reached her hands around her own back and removed the piece. Her tongue brushed across her own lower lip as she watched Rosita watching her in awe.

“Oh…” Wynonna chuckled, her voice sounding the slightest bit… evil? “I’m gonna do you so good.”

“Cocky much?” Rosita smirked, her eyes burning through Wynonna’s.

Wynonna only bit her lower lip, the corners of her mouth curving into a devilish grin. She charged towards Rosita, straddling her hips. With a leg by each side of Rosita’s thighs, Wynonna kissed Rosita with such passion that Rosita was pretty sure she felt her heart literally skip a beat. She felt Wynonna roll her hips against herself, her hard nipples brushing against Rosita’s shoulders with every motion.

Wynonna’s hands maneuvered down between them and tugged at the buttons of Rosita’s jean shorts. “Why the fuck are these still on?”

Rosita gave a breathy chuckle as Wynonna stepped back and pulled her shorts down her tan legs and off her feet. Rosita’s pink panties were revealed, clearly unmatched with the navy-blue bra she was previously wearing.

She felt Wynonna’s eyes burning through her and she knew for a fact that from her angle, her panties were _barely_ pink.

“Cute panties,” Wynonna smirked, climbing back on top of the younger girl.

“Shut up.”

“Oh, I will,” she said between kisses against Rosita’s jaw. “But you won’t.”

Rosita felt her cheeks burn red and her stomach churn as Wynonna kissed down her neck, in between the valley of her breasts, then down to her stomach; the older woman ending up on her knees between Rosita’s thighs. She felt those thighs tremble once Wynonna was kissing along the hem of her panties, the tips of her fingers just _barely_ folding the hem down.

The older woman bit her lower lip as she slightly backed away and dipped her fingers under the hem to pull the panties down. She watched gracefully as she moved the pink cloth down her tan legs. She then tossed the wet stained cloth to the side and hooked her arms around Rosita’s thighs, propping her legs up on her shoulders.

Rosita could already feel her clit throbbing just looking at Wynonna’s face and mouth in direct level of her center. She felt her aroma all around her, like it was all she could breathe in.

Wynonna’s lips left butterfly kisses across the surface of her thighs, every touch of her lips sending shockwaves through Rosita’s veins. Pink lips travelled farther, deeper between caramel legs, Rosita’s heart beating faster and faster.

Wynonna’s kisses stopped right as she reached her center, lust washing over her blue eyes before she left hot, open-mouthed kisses against each side of Rosita’s glistening lips.

“P-please,” Rosita whispered, unable to wait any longer. She watched as Wynonna’s smirking mouth came closer and closer to the center of her heat, breathing hot air against her.

Finally, with eyes glued to Rosita’s, the older woman darted her tongue out and licked firmly from her entrance, to between her folds, up to her clit.

All she could feel was bliss.

“Ohhh, fuck yes…” Rosita moaned.

“You taste so good,” Wynonna sighed against her wet center before wrapping her lips gently around the throbbing bud.

“Your tongue _feels_ so good,” Rosita whimpered.

“Yeah?” Wynonna smirked, before seductively and slowly lapping her tongue once over. “You like my tongue on your pussy?”

“Yes, fuck, yes,” she curled her fingers into Wynonna’s hair, somehow pulling her closer. She felt her own legs attempt to spread wider, wanting as much as she can get from the older woman.

“Mmm,” Wynonna moaned, wetness spreading over her mouth and chin. She covered Rosita’s clit with her mouth and sucked on it, emitting a loud moan from the girl below her.

She then flicked her tongue across the stiff bud in side-to-side motion, causing Rosita’s legs to spazz and grip Wynonna’s back tighter. The rhythm of her tongue was moving at just the right speed, planting sloppy kisses every now and then.

“You’re so fucking good,” Rosita whimpered, her hips thrusting up and down. She couldn’t get enough. She almost didn’t want to release yet, as though she wanted to feel this good for as long as she could. But there was that knot mockingly dangling in the pits of her stomach, begging for that release. “Fuck, I don’t think I’m gonna last any much longer.”

And at that, Wynonna’s lips paused. Rosita looked down as she felt the taller girl's lips form into a grin before suddenly pulling away.

“Wh-what are you—”

Her voice got caught in her throat the instant she felt Wynonna’s slim finger slide inside her.

“Ah!” Rosita yelled in pleasure, Wynonna’s finger immediately curling inside her warmth.

“You like that?”

“Mhm…”

“You want more?”

“Please.”

And just like that, the woman between her legs inserted a second digit. She guided her fingers through her with ease, but slowly. Almost like she didn’t want Rosita to hit climax yet, either.

With her fingers still inside her, her tongue returned to the sparkling dark pink lips between Rosita’s legs. She moved her tongue slowly, flat against her sex, lapping up as many juices as she could as though she were savoring every taste in her mouth.

“Oh god, Wyn—Wynonna,” she moaned, her fingernails digging deeper into the taller girl’s scalp.

The pace of her tongue grew faster, pressed harder. Her fingers curled at just the right spot, with just the right rhythm.

Rosita felt the buildup in her stomach; she knew climax was coming and she’s never wanted it so badly. “Right… there… don’t stop, don’t stop.”

Wynonna quickly gulped down the juices that gathered in her mouth so she could steadily hold the pace of her tongue in place.

Rosita felt that fire within her grow larger and larger, burning hotter and hotter. She felt Wynonna’s fingers thrust deeper and her tongue dart faster. She opened her eyes to look at the woman on her knees who, apparently, never took her eyes off of her.

The hunger in Wynonna’s eyes was all it took for Rosita to feel that fire within her take over her whole body. And when she closed her own eyes, all she could see was Wynonna.

So, she yelled. She screamed Wynonna’s name in sheer pleasure as her hips thrusted sloppily against Wynonna’s mouth, her thighs shaking, her walls clenching around pale fingers, and her own fingertips at a complete loss of sensation.

The lips on her sex and the fingers inside of her slowed down as she rode out her orgasm until her muscles finally relaxed into the grey sofa.

Wynonna planted small final kisses before she smiled, licked the taste off her lips, and slowly removed her fingers.

“I—” Rosita panted, her hands falling to Wynonna’s shoulders.

“Mmmhm,” Wynonna hummed, crawling up between Rosita’s legs and kissing her mouth.

Rosita moaned into her kiss, Wynonna’s face in between the palms of her hands, her thumbs at the hollow of her temples.

“Ah,” Rosita sighed and grinned against Wynonna’s lips. “You weren’t wrong.”

“About what?”

“You did me really fucking good.”

The older woman laughed as she pressed her forehead against Rosita’s, then placed a soft kiss upon it.

 _Oh fuck_ , Rosita thought. _Don’t do that. Fuck._

She feared that her feelings would get in the way and she definitely did not want to feel soft over a woman who probably saw this whole thing as any other stress-relieving one-night stand.

“Maybe next time we could watch a movie first,” Wynonna said casually, as she switched over to sit by Rosita’s side.

“Next time?” Rosita repeated in shock. _And… did she say movie?_

“Oh—um, I’m sorry,” Wynonna frantically sat up straight. “I—I thought maybe—never mind, oh my god, I just… forget I said anything.”

“No, wait,” Rosita softly smiled and shot both her hands to Wynonna’s. She nibbled at her own bottom lip and rubbed her thumb against the back of the pale hand. “There should definitely be a next time. I mean, if you’re up for it.”

“Really?” Wynonna beamed. Was she really that happy to… hang out with her? Her smile just then was the brightest thing Rosita had seen, it almost blinded her. Her dimples weren’t helping much, either.

“Yes, I’d love to,” Rosita reassured her, chuckling in both slight shock and sympathy.

“Okay, cool,” Wynonna giddily threw her back against the sofa again. “Can I pick the movie?”

Rosita instinctively gripped her hand tighter; the sight of Wynonna acting adorably childlike was causing her heart to burst.

“Yeah, you can pick the movie.”

“Awesome.”

Rosita couldn’t tell what she was feeling in her chest, in the pits of her stomach, in the depth of her heart. She couldn’t even tell you what on earth was happening. But all she knew was that she felt really, _really_ happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was super stressful but fun to write tbh. 
> 
> They'll probably have a whole fling where they both think they're friends with benefits or some shit like that. But if I continue, their sex life would get dirtier and dirtier as they get more comfortable with each other. So, if you have anything you wanna see, let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! 
> 
> And [here's my twitter fan account.](https://twitter.com/wynsita_)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
